Really and Sincerely
by tilinelson2
Summary: A short and emotional piece of a jilted  ex-fiancée returning home. I recommend listening to the Bee Gees' song with the same name, it fits well the mood of the fanfic.


"Will you stay?"  
"No!"  
"Please, be reasonable. I´m personally inviting you..."  
"It can´t be helped. I´ll return home. There is nothing left for me here."  
"I thought you were my friend, but I see you are not. You are too selfish!"  
"Selfish? Me? You must be kidding! It was always about you, you and you. You never asked my opinion. You never respect anyone else´s opinion. You did it all because of your own interests alone."  
"Is this what you think of me? I thought you, at least, liked me. Why did you want to..."  
"STOP! Stop! Did you forget who has helped you from the start? Can you tell me any demand I have made? Any complaint? Or were you too blind to see anything else?"  
"Look, I do like you, but I just couldn't have come here and say that I've changed my mind, that would not be fair."  
"That is fine, that is fine. Now I really think it is better this way. You heartless LIAR! It wouldn't be fair now, but it was fair before, when you changed your mind. Why do you lie saying you care for me, when it is obvious you don´t? You have turned me down once when you had me and you turned me down again. But why? Can you mention at least one reason why? You turned your back to everyone who loved you. You abandoned your people, all those who depend on you. It was always about you and yourself. Why did you do everything because of her? I bet you can't give a decent reason for your choice."  
"You will never understand."  
"It is better so. I don´t wish to understand, I prefer to give you the benefit of doubt. Otherwise, I´d love the last bit of respect I have for you. Farewell." The girl turns away with tears in her eyes.  
"Le..."  
Before she retires, she turns her head once again to see him, but he has turned his back and she can only see him shaking his head.

The journey back home was much harder than the initial journey. There weren't any monsters to fight, but there wasn't any hope left in my heart. We have faced great difficulties, but we learned a lot. We learned about that mysterious people. Now we know they are like us, no better, no worse. We helped them to overcome their difficulties. We have found where that girl was... that girl... I can't blame her. Though I don't really know her personally, she didn't do anything wrong. The problem was him.  
He was blind, he only thought about himself. He helped those people, but he didn't feel compassion. He knew the truth and he didn't care. For him, starting the war, stopping the war, he didn't care, as long as he could get what he wanted. It was such a deception, I believed him. I loved him. I was made to love him, since I was born. I can't hold back the tears, I can't hide my frustration... I did everything for him. If only I hadn't released him... well, he would not love me anyway. And I'll always love him... It hurts a lot...

"King, Princess Lena of Satera is in the city and wish an audience with Your Majesty"  
"Let her in, please."  
"Your Highness, forgive me for such a hurried audience."  
"Don't worry, dear Princess Lena, you are always welcome here. You know I consider you from my family and I really wish you will someday be part of my family."  
"Thanks, Your Highness, I'm much honored. I have brought some news."  
"Did you find my reckless son?"  
"Yes, I did, indeed, Your Highness."  
"Where is him so? Isn't he back yet?"  
"I'm afraid he will never return, Your Highness."  
"Why so? Please don't tell me he is dead!"  
"No, my lord, I can assure you he is alive and well."  
"By Orakio! I'm relieved to hear that. But, tell me, dear, why do you think he will not return?"  
"Your Highness, I have to tell you the whole history. A Layan prince has joined Prince Rhys and the two cyborgs he has found on his way to Layan lands. The man wanted him to help fixing the Weather Control because his lands were freezing. He promised to help Rhys find that girl Maia if Rhys helped him."  
"My wicked son should have left those damned Layans freeze to death!"  
"This same prince has found me on my way to find Rhys and so we all five went to rescue the girl. Meanwhile, we discovered that the Layans are people like us."  
"Those heretics? And what was that dragon?"  
"I still don't know, but they are people like us. We eventually found where Maia was trapped and we discovered she was a Layan too, Your Highness."  
"That can't be true! She was a normal woman, I have seen her with my eyes! Oh, luckily my son didn't marry that heretic Layan spy!"  
"I know that what I'll say now it frustrating, Your Highness, but he did marry her" Lena started sobbing. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "She was a Layan princess. We defeated her father. Rhys renounced his claim to Landen's throne and married her in order to become heir to Layan throne. I'm sorry, Your Highness."  
"I... I'm speechless! Tell me it isn't true, Princess Lena. Tell me you are joking with me." The king of Landen is in shock.  
"I regret to inform you that it is true, Your Highness..." Lena can't hide anymore the tears rolling down her eyes.  
"My son king of the Layans... By Orakio! I can't believe that! How could he do such a thing to me? My son a traitor!"  
"Don't say that..."  
"A TRAITOR! A TRAITOR! I'd rather see him dead!"  
"Your highness..."  
"He is Orakio's descendant. He has Orakio's blood in his veins! How can he become a Layan? My God, my God, I can't believe that, I just can't believe! This is the most shameful thing I could ever endure! I'd rather see him dead! DEAD! DEEAADD!"  
Lena sobs bitterly and is unable to answer.  
"Why did you allow him to marry that witch? Why didn't you kill her? She has put a spell on my dear son. How did you let her?"  
"Your Highness, she is not a witch..."  
"She is an heretic Layan witch! I should have drowned her myself! To think I've given her shelter and accepted her as the mother of the next Orakio's heir..."  
"Your Highness, she is not the one to blame. She is just a common girl, like me. It was him..."  
"I can't believe that! Rhys can't have done this on purpose! If I ever see him again, I'll kill him with my own hands!"  
"Please, no..."  
"Didn't you tell him the truth? Didn't you tell him who you are?"  
Lena stops trying to dry the tears and let them flow freely through her cheeks. "Your Highness, I did. You can't blame me. I helped him, I've shown him all my love and admiration. I even proposed him after his quest was ended! Oh, Your Highness, you can't blame me! I've tried with all my might, But he turned me down. Oh, how I tried! Really and sincerely, I tried! But he was blind, he only thought about himself." Lena is almost choking with the tears, her voice becomes almost a high-pitched scream. "I love him, You Highness, I still love him! I tried..." "My wicked son! I still can't believe all that!" The King starts crying too. "Rhys, we have done everything for you..."  
"I swear I loved him!"  
"Why did you do that?"  
"After all, I still love him."  
"I can't forgive you, my son..."  
"Really and sincerely, I tried..."  
"My son, my only son..." The King gets up from his throne and walks toward Lena, embracing her.  
"I still love him..."  
"I believe you, Lena, my dear."  
"Rhys..."  
"Why did you do that to us, Rhys?"  
"Why?"  
"Can't you see what you have done to us?"  
"I love him! Really and sincerely I tried!"

"Rhys..." 


End file.
